This invention relates generally to a lightweight, flexible device for measuring the maximum strain or elongation of a substance subject to loads or for measuring maximum relative movements between adjacent objects, and more particularly to a lightweight, self-contained, elastic strain gage capable of amplifying strain experienced by the relatively high eleastic modulus, low strain, synthetic materials used in parachutes and other stressed fabric structures.